1. Field
The present invention relates to processing substrates in semiconductor processing chambers, and more particularly to temperature sensors configured to enhance accuracy of temperature control and to reduce downtime in the reactor.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-temperature processing chambers are used for depositing various material layers onto semiconductor substrates. One or more substrates, such as silicon wafers, are placed on a wafer support inside the reaction chamber. Both the wafer and support are heated to a desired temperature. In a typical wafer treatment step, reactant gases are passed over the heated wafer, causing the chemical vapor deposition (CVD) of a thin layer of the reactant material on the wafer. If the deposited layer has the same crystallographic structure as the underlying silicon wafer, it is called an epitaxial layer. This is also sometimes called a monocrystalline layer because it has only one crystal structure. Through subsequent processes, these layers are made into integrated circuits, with a single layer producing from tens to thousands or even millions of integrated devices, depending on the size of the wafer and the complexity of the circuits.
Various process parameters must be carefully controlled to ensure the high quality of the resulting layers. One such critical parameter is the temperature of the wafer during each treatment step of the processing. During CVD, for example, the deposition gases react at particular temperatures and deposit on the wafer. If the temperature varies across the surface of the wafer, uneven deposition of the reactant gas occurs. Accordingly, it is important that wafer temperature be stable and uniform at the desired temperature before the treatment begins.
Similarly, non-uniformity or instability of temperatures across a wafer during other thermal treatments can affect the uniformity of resulting structures. Other processes for which temperature control can be critical include oxidation, nitridation, dopant diffusion, sputter depositions, photolithography, dry etching, plasma processes, and high temperature anneals.
Known methods and systems for processing wafers use thermocouples and other temperature sensors in various configurations within the processing chamber to regulate and control the temperature therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,973 to Donald et al. discloses a wafer temperature estimator that includes a thermocouple below the wafer and an optical pyrometer in a direct line of sight with the wafer. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,061 to Van Bilsen, which teaches a plurality of temperature sensors measuring the temperature at various points surrounding the wafer, including a thermocouple placed near the leading edge of the wafer, another near the trailing edge, one at a side, and another below the wafer.
However, known systems and methods for measuring and controlling temperatures inside processing chambers have been found to deteriorate in their accuracy over time or fail altogether. These deteriorations and premature failures lead to reduced quality of depositions or unanticipated downtime for the processing chamber in order to make repairs or costly replacements. Moreover, there is significant time and expense in returning the reactor to the operating conditions necessary to produce the desired film properties on the wafers being coated. Accordingly, a system is needed that enhances accuracy of temperature control and reduces downtime and repairs in the reactor.